Hell hath no fury
by potatovodka
Summary: Jennifer has a great loss, and there's only one way to make her pain go away. Rated M for violence.


I do not own Hell Girl in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Life could be taken for granted, as could safety. Life could also be taken, either over time, or in the flash of an instant. None knew this better than Jennifer. She was happily married to the man of her dreams. He was James, who was a former Army combat pilot. His career in the military, his education in the field of engineering and his current career in a construction firm set them up very well. They lived the happily ever after life for a good while, having the home they dreamed of with two great kids.

The dream wouldn't last forever. Always taking the same route home from work was a safe thing, but one day James was forced to take a detour because of an accident. While he was driving through a rough part of town, James' car blew a tire and he had to stop to change it. He stepped out, keeping a knife at the ready. While he was leaned down reaching for the tire iron, a thug walked up behind him with a bat. The thug swung at him, but he heard the steps and moved just in time. The thugs bat simply hit the bumper of the car. James opened his knife and stabbed hard into the thugs side. The thug jumped back and drew a gun, firing a single shot at James. The bullet found its mark and he went down.

...

Jennifer collapsed after hearing the news. She was rather soft to this type of news, but this time, it hit her exceptionally hard. At his funeral, she couldn't even bring herself to look at his casket. Even though the family was well off, since James had a life insurance policy that took care of everything, even giving Jennifer a good deal of money to live off of. There were even funds set aside so the kids could go to college.

It wasn't enough to fill the void.

It wasn't enough to replace the love of her life. It wasn't enough to ease the pain of the children having to grow up without a father.

It just wasn't enough.

...

Jennifer tried going to counseling, she tried going to church, anything she could think of to help. One day, she found the answer. She saw a newspaper ad about a website, called Hell Correspondence. She immediately tried to log on, but she was disappointed to find a blank page. She looked at the as again and saw the fine print, that the website could only be accessed at midnight.

At midnight, she tried the website again and found it to be working. She entered the name of her husband's killer and hit return. The computer seemed to have something wrong, as it crashed a moment after she entered the name. She walked out to the garden in the backyard and sat down. A strange, floral smell filled the air. Jennifer looked up to see what looked like chrysanthemums falling down around her. She saw a strange figure coming around to stand in front of her. She was wearing a kimono and holding a straw doll. The figure had a hime style haircut and blood red eyes with pale skin. "I am Ai Enma, and I have heard your pleas." The figure said. "You have unjustly lost a loved one, and you have a deep feeling of hatred for their killer."

"Yes." Jennifer replied. "My husband... I can't find any other answer to make me feel better."

"There is a price you'll have to pay."

"I don't care the price."

"To curse someone is to dig a double grave. If you pull this red string around the dolls neck, the person you hold hatred towards will immediately die and go to hell, but when you die, you will go to hell."

"It's worth it."

"Your hated is guilty and will go to hell when he dies anyway. You may want to reconsider."

"If he repents in prison, which he'll have time to do since they gave him life without parole- he can go to heaven."

...

Jennifer went into the kids rooms and kissed them both on the forehead and told them she loved them. "Sorry, but I won't get to see you in heaven."

Jennifer thought long and hard about what she was on the threshold of doing. She finally decided and pulled the string. Jennifer could hear a voice in the wind. "Your grudge has been heard." Said Ai.

...

Many miles away, James' killer was sitting down, snug in his prison cot, knowing he was set for life now. No more work, guaranteed meals and healthcare, this was the life.

But not for long.

A draft blew in through the small opening in the window, bringing in a strange floral smell. He rolled over to see a girl standing in his cell, which was very strange. "Do you want to see what hell is like?" Ai asked.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Your actions have done more harm than you know. This is your punishment."

Arms popped up from out of the cell floor and started grabbing the killer all over. They started ripping off large chunks of flesh and muscle. The man started screaming, but one of the arms grabbed his throat and pulled it out, leaving him unable to scream anymore. The arms would reattach the skin and muscle, and he would never get used to the pain, ensuring he would feel it forever.

...

Jennifer saw on the news the next day that James' killer had mysteriously died in prison the night before. She felt better, knowing her husband was avenged. She felt a strange burning on her upper chest. She looked and saw a marking that wasn't there before. "This is a sign of your contract. When you die, you will be judged for condemning another living being." Ai told her.

"I still have time to make memories with my kids to take me through it."


End file.
